Fire Emblem: Awakening: Fate Shall Change
by Kotonata
Summary: There are heros and then there are legends. Thirteen children that come from a future that has been reduced to nothing but ruins have traveled back in time to change the fate of their country. In order to do this they must try to stop the fell dragon Grima alongside their parents. However, what if they can't do this? Can they even find each other after they've been split apart?
1. Prologue

Lucina ran through the capital city of Ylisstol, or it's ruins at least. She panted as she stopped to look up at the red sky and check if she was still being chased by the Risen troops she had stumbled upon.  
"Hey Lucy!" A familiar voice shouted.  
Lucine looked up to see her friend, Cynthia on her pegasus. She swooped down and landed next to the blue haired girl. "Climb on."  
Without hesitating, Lucina climbed onto the back of the pegasus and Cynthia flew off.  
"Have you seen the others?" Lucina asked.  
"I saw Gerome, he said he was headed to the ritual too. Or at least he nodded when I asked him if he was..." Cynthia replied.  
"Hopefully everyone will make it..." Lucina trailed off.

Cynthia flew off into a dark cave, a feint blue light shone from the inside.  
Inside the large, dimly-lit cave stood ten others.  
"Sheesh, could you have been any slower?" A white haired girl with long pigtails sneered.  
"Are you two prepared?" A brown haired boy with glasses asked.  
"Yep!" Cynthia exclaimed.  
"The future shall be changed as the Chosen One, Owain, uses the legendary sword Mystletainn to slay the fell dragon!" A blonde boy exclaimed, striking a pose.  
"I wonder how beautiful the girls of the past are." A brown haired boy smirked.  
"I-I won't be the last anymore! B-but what if I go extinct!?" A brown haired boy with light tan rabbit ears panicked.  
"Calm down, Yarne, we'll be fine." A short, brown haired girl with pointed ears told him.  
"You can be among others, Minerva." A blue haired boy told his wyvern as he stroked her snout lightly.  
"I guess I'll see Ma again." A brown haired boy with a scar on his face said.  
"Seeing our parents again will be nice." A brown haired girl in heavy armor pointed out.  
"I can't wait to see mom!" Cynthia exclaimed.  
"I hope my mom doesn't curse me again..." A shy, blonde girl said before taking out a talisman. "SHE'LL NEVER CURSES SOMEONE LIKE ME! I AM BLOOD AND FURY!"  
"Let's get going then." Lucina said. "We'll change out fates! Hope will not die!"  
And with that small speech, everyone broke into a cheer.


	2. Laurent

With a flash, we all left the cave by teleportation to the past. You see, the divine dragon, Naga, created a ritual to go back in time so that people can change the past. My time is in ruins, disaster is everywhere and it's all due to the fell dragon Grima's resurrection.  
I fall from the sky and land on my feet.  
I look around, checking my surroundings to see that I am in a nearly deserted village.  
"Ah, excuse me, Sir." I say to a man. "Might I ask where I am?"  
"Citary." The man replies. "Are you a traveler?"  
"I suppose you can assume that..."  
"You're a mage though, that's for sure." The man says, looking at my attire.  
I nod in reply. It's true, I am a mage and I have the magic and wardrobe to prove it.  
"Well if you need a place to stay for the night I can rent you out a room. We have an extra one back at my house."  
"That's very kind of you." I say, "I might take you up on your offer since I am not familiar with the area yet. I'll stay a night then I'll leave."  
"I'll have my daughter set it up for you." He says, "Follow me."  
I follow him into a two story house.  
"Elise!" The man calls out.  
A blonde lady runs downstairs. "Oh, Dad, is this a guest?"  
He nods. "Can you prepare him a room? He'll be staying for a night."  
"Yes sir." she says, going back upstairs.  
"Have a seat." the man tells me.  
I sit down at the table and he sits in front of me.  
"So I suppose introductions are needed." The man points out. "I'm Franz, a blacksmith in this tiny town."  
"Laurent, I'm just a mage."  
"My daughter, Elise, is a sage." He tells me.  
"Really?" I ask.  
He nods. "She's pretty good with a staff."  
"Staves and tomes and significantly important and useful in battle."  
"Battle?" Franz asked.  
I nod, "I suppose the war hasn't started yet so you wouldn't know."  
"The war?" He asks.  
"I'm from another time, I've seen the results of the war. That is why I am here now, to stop it from happening. I'm afraid I can't explain much more to you, though."  
"That's kinda strange." He says, staring at me as if he thinks I'm insane. "I won't ask a thing about it."  
"I've prepared the room." Elise says, now downstairs.  
"Well, I've got work to do." Franz says, standing up, "See ya Laurent!" He waves me goodbye and leaves.  
"May I bring my bag to the room?" I ask Elise.  
She nods. "Follow me." She volunteers before having me follow her to a small yet spacious room.  
I set my bag on the bed and take off my hat, setting it down next to it.  
"So you're a mage?" Elise asks.  
I nod.  
"What kind of magic do you know?"  
"Many types." I tell her. "I've always studied along with my mother."  
"Interesting. Currently I only know how to use wind magic and staves..." She tells me.  
"Well, both of those can be extremely useful."  
"In what ways?"  
"Well, staves can heal the injured and wind magic has an advantage over pegasus knights." I explain.  
"You're right." She says with a smile. "Let's go back downstairs, I'll start dinner."  
I grab a book from my bag and we go downstairs where I sit down at the table and read while Elise cooks.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.  
"I'll get it." Elise says, opening the door.  
A group of ruffians stand by the door, there are three of them and all three are armed.  
"Hey Gorgeous." Their leader grins, forcing his way into the house.  
"Do you need something?" She asks him.  
Yeah, we'll take you and everything you own." the ruffian to his right said.  
Her eyes widen. "Wh-what?"  
The other man hits her on the head, knocking her out.  
I stand up and shut my book. "Leave now." I say.  
"What? Are you her boyfriend?" The leader sneers.  
"No, but I suggest you leave."  
"In your dreams!" He exclaims before swinging an axe at me.  
I quickly dodged and took out a tome. "Elfire!" I exclaim.  
Fire engulfs the ruffians and they quickly storm out of the house.  
I walk over to Elise and pick her up.  
I took her upstairs and brought her into a room, which I assumed was hers to have her lay down.

After I left her laying on the bed I walked downstairs to finish dinner for her. When she awoke she came downstairs and was shocked to see me cooking.  
"You're alright?" She asks.  
I nod. "Not a scratch, are you alright?"  
"I think so..."  
Franz walks in through the door. "What's going on?" He asks.  
"A group of ruffians came to the door." Elise starts to explain.  
After the explanation I was told thank you many times by Franz who was indeed very grateful that his daughter was just fine.  
The next morning I get up and I leave, I'll have to find the others before anything can truly change.


End file.
